Silence Will Fall
by nitenel
Summary: As the prophecy unravels, the Doctor needs all the help he can get.   A super crossover with Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Inheritance, Star Wars, LOTR, and many more!
1. The Three Encounters

I traveled with the Doctor for many years as he helped shape so many worlds. I was there when he saved the settlers of Gallaway from the Natarians. I was there when he helped the Sontarans find a new home. I was there when he visited Middle-Earth, a parallel earth, to help defeat the Dark lord Sauron. I helped him save Old-Earth, another parallel earth where he started the Ranger Corps to help fight aliens like Torchwood. I was there as he and his kind influenced the land of Alagaësia and introduced the science of words, which they called magic. On one of our last adventures together, we helped found Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was separated from me years later in Alagaësia as a rift in time tore us apart. His last act before he vanished was to use his life force energy to make me immortal. I was as immortal as the elves in the land I now lived in.

My name is Angela and this is my story.

The Battle for Alagaësia had ended three years ago. Since then the rider Eragon had left the known lands for the west to restart the Dragon Riders. Already a dozen new riders had joined him. In the world of men, all was well. Queen Nasuada was known throughout the land as a just, but firm ruler. The elves were not as secluded as they had once been. They now walked among the streets of Tierm, Carvahall, and Aberon without disguises. And the dwarves were still deep in the Beor Mountains, secluded, though elves and men were now welcomed as equals.

I walked now through the streets of Illirea with my faithful companion Solembum, humming to myself. I needed to buy some herbs from the local vendor, as Queen Nasuada has ordered some potions for herself.

_Angela_, Solembum said, _there is a strange man following us._

I closed my eyes and felt for the magic inside me as I reached out with my mind. While this was happening, I continued walking, relying on Solembum to guide me. Suddenly, I felt a strange mind, which was neither an elf, man, nor dwarf.

"What foul devilry is this?" I muttered to myself.

"Oh that isn't offensive," a young man's voice said from behind me.

Spinning around, I drew my dagger and put it to his throat. His eyes jumped up and he put his arms up. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you!"

"Who are you," I snapped, as I took in his appearance. He had long, wavy, blondish hair. He had a long over coat on.

"My name is Roricanus and I need your help," he said, a smile flickering on his lips.

"Roricanus, eh?" I repeated, sheathing my blade. "That's a nice name."

"And this must be Solembum," he exclaimed, completely ignoring me. "How're you big fella?"

_His brain is addled_, Solembum said matter-of-factly, before licking his paw and rubbing it over is ear.

_I think you might be right…_

I shook myself and extended my hand. "My name is Angela, Personal Physician of Queen Nasuada."

"So that's what you call yourself these days?" he asked.

"That's the name my parents gave me," I said. I didn't wait for his reply and turned around to go to the Herb Vendor.

"Wait, where're you going?" Roricanus called after me.

"Away from you!" I called after my shoulder.

"Well that's rude," I heard him mutter to Solembum who flicked his tail before following me.

That was my first encounter with Roricanus. My second encounter with him happened two days later at the funeral of one of Queen Nasuada's advisors, who had been assassinated.

I sat behind the Queen with all her aides, as the service dragged on and on. At the end, he slipped into the seat next to me. Without glancing over, I said, "Hello Roricanus."

"Hello Angela," he said amusedly. "It's terrible isn't it? This death after the war has ended."

"Quite," I murmured.

"Where's Solembum?" he asked.

"Off visiting with Eragon and Saphira. It's the first they've been here since they left Alagaësia."

"Why aren't you with them, then?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "They'll be here for a while."

"Do you know why this man died?" Roricanus asked.

"I don't know. He was found dead in a room locked from the inside," I answered, pursing my lips. "It just doesn't make sense."

"As a warning," he said. "Silence will fall, when the question is asked. And Alagaësia will be the first to fall."

I looked over at him sharply. "Who are-" But he was gone.

The third time I met him a week later was when I was traveling with Eragon to investigate a missing patrol. We were flying over the plains of Illirea when I noticed a man with blond air, watching us.

"Dive Saphira!" I cried.

She glanced back at Eragon, who nodded and she dived towards the man. Eragon touched me with his mind. _What is it?_

_That man knows something about the deaths. He said that the death of the advisor was a warning._

_Curious, _he said as he withdrew from my mind.

Saphira landed in front of Roranicus, who was now wearing a jacket and bowtie. On top of his head lay a red fez.

My heart racing, I dismounted. "It's you isn't it? Doctor."

"Hello Angelina Jones," he said. "It's been a long time."

Shivers went down my spine as he said my name. It was the first time I had heard my real name in over five hundred years.

"You know this man?" asked Eragon, his hand on his sword.

"You may know him as a Grey Folk," I told him.

"A Grey Folk?" he repeated skeptically. "They died out centuries ago."

"No," the Doctor interjected, "They left. A rift in time and space ripped all of my kind out, leaving Angelina here."

"Angela," I corrected. "That is my name now."

"Is that what you are then?" Eragon asked me. "Are we finally finding out who you are?"

"Nope, not a Grey Folk… Not even a Time Lord… I'm just a human with a knack for word science," I answered.

"Time Lord?"

"The Grey Folk," the Doctor clarified.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers and a familiar whooshing noise hit my ears. A blue police box began to materialize in front of us.

"The TARDIS!" I yelled. "But how'd she reach us?"

"I built this little thing…" he said slowly.

"Spit it out… I know you're dying to tell me!"

"You can stay here you know," the Doctor said.

"Stay here? Why?" I asked. My smile began to fade.

"I wouldn't blame you. In fact, I would understand," he continued.

"Doctor," I growled. "What's happening?"

"Like I said: Silence will fall, when the question is asked. And Alagaësia will be the first to fall," he said grimly.


	2. A Meeting With A Queen

"Silence will fall?" I repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Doctor said darkly. "On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a question will be asked that must never, ever be answered."

"What is the question?" Eragon put in.

"Doctor who?" he said, as thunder boomed behind him.

I looked at him for a second before breaking out into laughter. "Really? After all these years, it's that? The question that everyone wants to know!"

"It's not funny, Angela," he snapped. "I've already lost friends to the Silence!"

My smile faded. "Who?"

"My mother and father in law think I'm dead. My best friend had her memory erased. Another friend is trapped on a parallel universe with an alternate version of me," the Doctor said.

"Alright two questions," I said. "First, mother and father-in-law?"

"Ah yes, the delightful River Song. Do you want to meet her?" the Doctor asked, a smile returning.

"She's your wife?" I said shocked. "You? A wife?"

"Long story… Actually because of the Silence… Only good thing that came out of them…"

"What is the Silence?" asked Eragon.

"Who are the Silence would be a better question," said the Doctor. "Basically they're a religious order that want to kill me."

He turned to face me. "And now for the second question."

"What regeneration is this for you? I asked softly.

"It's my eleventh," he said.

"I like it. Much nicer than the fifty something year old Doctor I'm used to," I said

cheekily.

"Watch it, Angela," shot back the Doctor. "Last time I saw you, you were a young woman. Now you're an old lady. Ha."

Suddenly Saphira let out a roar. _Enough, _she thundered, _I have questions. First, Doctor, _Who _are you?_

"Well Saphira I'm from a different world. On top of that I'm from a different universe," he said. "I'm the Doctor. I'm the last of the Time Lords and I'm 900 something years old. I helped create this magic that you use. I met the original Eragon. Next question."

Saphira snorted, a bit of smoke coming out of her nose. _What is that box?_

"My spaceship and time machine. That was an easy one," the Doctor said, smirking.

_And now, Angela. Who are you?_

"I'm from a different world," I said proudly. "A different universe too, in fact."

"An alien?" Eragon said.

"Parallel Earth," I explained. "Wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey, stuff…"

"I missed that," said the Doctor. "I used that line though a few times."

Saphira roared again. _What did you mean by Alagaësia being the first to fall?_

"The Silence will come here first and unless we stop them, this world will be destroyed," the Doctor said. "Now take me to your leader!"

Eragon nodded and hopped on Saphira's back. "Take your… ship, and meet me in the gardens behind the throne room."

Saphira took off and flew away in the direction of Illirea. The Doctor smiled at me and snapped his fingers. "The TARDIS awaits you."

I grinned like a schoolgirl and walked through the door. "You've redecorated."

"My last regeneration went a bit off, nearly destroyed her…"

"What number is this for you then?" I asked.

"It's my eleventh," he said. "That's why the prophecy has begun to unravel."

"Doctor?" I said softly.

"Yes, Angela?" he responded.

"What in the name of Galbatorix have you got on your head?" I questioned disgustedly.

"I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool," he said indignantly.

A noise on the console grabbed our attention. The hologram of a woman appeared and turned to the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie," it said.

"Hello River," the Doctor said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Let me guess. The missus?" I inquired.

"River, meet Angela, formerly known as Angelina. Angela; meet River, also known as Melody," he said quickly, before spinning around in a circle and pressing buttons on the console.

"Charmed," River said dryly. "We can get to know each other after we save this world."

She turned towards the Doctor. "The first wave of troops just crossed the Az Ragni River. They'll attack Illirea within the week."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said. "We're leaving for Illirea now. You'll follow them?"

She nodded. "I'll keep you updated."

The hologram fizzled out and the Doctor began pressing more buttons. He glanced over at me and smiled. "Want to help?"

I smiled briefly and stepped over to the console. "Doctor?"

"Hmmm?" he grunted, without looking up.

"What's attacking?"

"An army of Ood," he said. "The Silence are controlling them."

"Ood aren't exactly the most fearful creatures," I pointed out.

"To someone who's never seen one? An army of 100,000 strange creatures?"

"100,000?" I whispered. "That's more men then there were in Galbatorix's army. There's probably only 7,000 soldiers stationed in Illirea right now."

I grabbed onto his arm. "Doctor we need to get to the throne room now."

He grinned reassuringly. "We're already there."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. The sounds of birds chirping entered the TARDIS and relaxed me. Shaking myself, I walked out, commenting to the Doctor, "That's a new trick."

He laughed and followed me out. "River taught me that one."

I started walking though the gardens with the Doctor by my side. "So this River must be quite the character."

"She is," the Doctor said. "We're both time travelers, you know. We never meet up in the right order. The first time I met her was when she died."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault though," he said, his face brightening up. "What about you, then? Have you got anyone in your life?"

I laughed. "Not since you made me immortal. All the humans wither away and die. The Riders were all but wiped out. And the elves are the most boring creatures in this world."

We walked in silence for a bit before we reached the doors to the throne room. Two guards stood there and put their spears across the door. "Name yourselves."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and held it out to the guards. "I am the personal physician to the personal physician of Queen Nasuada."

"It's true," I said, peeking over his shoulder.

Their faces lit up when they saw me. "Angela! You know this man?"

"I wish I didn't but I do," I said, as they moved their spears to let us pass.

"That wasn't very nice," he whispered into my ear as we entered. We walked through the anteroom and into the actual throne room. As we entered, he said in a louder voice, "Now this is posh!"

I rolled my eyes as he waltzed around the room, picking up things and examining them. I glanced at Nasuada, who was watching him amusedly.

"Doctor!" she said loudly.

"Just a mo'. I'm busy!" he yelled back as he prodded something with his sonic screwdriver.

Nasuada turned to face me. "Who is this strange man that you and Eragon have brought to me?

Eragon walked towards me from behind her throne. He suddenly touched me with his mind. _I've only told her his name and that he brings ill tidings. I figured I'd let him and you do the explaining_

_Thanks,_ I sent back, mentally groaning.

"He is a Grey Folk, your majesty," I declared carefully.

She sent me a look that clearly stated, "This had better not be one of your hare-brained ideas."

"Doctor!" she called again. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and I am busy!" he yelled distractedly as he held an orb to his ear. "Oooh, it's alive!"

"Eragon, restrain him!" Nasuada ordered.

"No you won't," the Doctor protested and he abruptly ran over and knelt in front of her. "Your majesty…"

"You are an interesting man, Doctor. Even more interesting than Angela," she told him.

"That's one word to describe me," he said cheerfully.

"I hear you have ill tidings for me and my kingdom," Nasuada reminded him.

"Oh yes that. You're going to be attacked in a week by an army of aliens. Do you have any jammy dodgers?" the Doctor said quickly, before standing up to sniff the air.

"If we could get back to the subject at hand," Eragon snapped.

"Of course! Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, scrunching up his eyebrows and throwing his hands into the air. "The army of Oods!"

"Oods?" repeated Nasuada.

"Oods," confirmed the Doctor. "And they'll be here in a week."

_And what, Doctor, is an Ood?_ said Saphira in all our minds.

"Excellent question, Saphira," the Doctor said jovially. "They're aliens."

He jumped up and sat comfortably on a couch. He crossed his legs and arched his hands together. Glancing at each of us in turn, he asked, "Now does anyone have any jammy dodgers? I do love my jammy dodgers!"

I smiled and sat down next to him. It was good to be by the Doctor's side once more.


End file.
